<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here is a secret door (the secrets heroes find there) by sammyspreadyourwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368390">here is a secret door (the secrets heroes find there)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings'>sammyspreadyourwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen Prompts [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Danger, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a superhero is hard work. Hiding his other identity from his lovers is harder work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen Prompts [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here is a secret door (the secrets heroes find there)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spider-Man au for a prompt fill!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts out with Brian commenting on a bruise. John hadn’t realized that his ribs still showed signs of last night’s tussle with the bank robbers. He smiles and says something about having taken a tumble down a flight of steps.</p>
<p>Which of course alerts Freddie and Roger.</p>
<p>“Deaky! Why didn’t you tell us?” Freddie frets, pressing on random spots on his bruise.</p>
<p>John rolls his eyes and keeps the shirt lifted. Roger pushes Freddie away and looks at the mark.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t look like you broke anything, lucky. Tell us in the future, mate.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” John shrugs easily and drops the shirt, “I honestly didn’t think the bruise looked that bad.”</p>
<p>Roger gives him a very unimpressed stare.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next time is when he slinks into the flat at nearly four in the morning. Most of the time his partners would be asleep, and he could sneak into their room and curl behind one of them without disturbing them.</p>
<p>This time, however, Freddie is wide awake playing a sorrowful tune on the piano.</p>
<p>“Where have you been?”</p>
<p>“Library?”</p>
<p>Freddie watches him, “huh, Brimi didn’t say anything about seeing you there.”</p>
<p>“Important project didn’t want to be distracted,” he flashes the best grin that he could.</p>
<p>It makes Freddie chuckle and John has never been more grateful for the time he and Brian had been found making out between the shelves.</p>
<p> “Well, send us a message next time,” Freddie replies,</p>
<p>“Brian and Roger thought that you had run off to Bali or something as equally ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“How would I afford a trip to Bali?”</p>
<p>He walks over and places a kiss on Freddie’s forehead, “can’t sleep?”</p>
<p>“The muse never lets her artists' sleep.”</p>
<p>“Take a nap later today,” John kisses him again before slipping away to their bedroom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He very nearly tells them the day Roger gets caught in the crossfire. John doesn’t know how he let the battle get so out of hand, and cut a swathe through London proper, but he vows to never let it happen again.</p>
<p>Especially as he swings down to save a civilian on instinct from an I-beam falling on him. John rolls with them before coming to a stop with the person below him. He stares for a moment and he is caught by too familiar blue eyes.</p>
<p>They’re wide in terror and John wants to cry. It’s rare for Roger to be anything other than composed or angry.</p>
<p>“Careful,” he lowers his voice.</p>
<p>He thinks he sees a spark of recognition, but he is gone before Roger can press the question. John might fight a little harder after that.</p>
<p>He doesn’t realize that the fight had left him with a long gash down his spine until he hears Brian’s sharp cry.</p>
<p>“John! What have you done!”</p>
<p>John twists and looks at himself in the mirror. It’ll take a few days for that to close completely. What shirts does he not care about losing?</p>
<p>“We need to go to the hospital!” Brian steps towards him, “first Roger, and now you. I have half a mind to retire us all to the countryside.”</p>
<p>Brian is shaking and John feels the guilt rise in him. By being here, he is putting them in danger. If anyone ever found out his identity, they’d come after his heart. He has three times as many chinks in his armor. John surges up and kisses Brian deeply.</p>
<p>Brian flails his arms around before resting them on top of his shoulders, “if you go to the hospital, Roger will too, and I can make sure the both of you are okay.”</p>
<p>“That’s a better plan than subjecting Freddie to the life of a farmer.”</p>
<p>Brian chuckles, but he still looks terrified.</p>
<hr/>
<p>John slips through the back window of their new flat. His chest still stops in panic when he thinks about one of the supervillains of the week flying through his flat. Thank god no one had been home.</p>
<p>And thank god no one questioned why he wouldn’t stop clinging to them for a week. Or why Spider-Man also vanished for that same amount of time.</p>
<p>He should have known that his luck was running out.</p>
<p>“Christ,” Roger says, “you are him.”</p>
<p>“Roger,” John swallows.</p>
<p>“Roggie?” Freddie steps into the room, “ah, Deaky.”</p>
<p>It is only a half heartbeat later that Brian joins him. Brian looks the least surprised, a simple raise of the eyebrow. John has a moment of hysteria thinking that Brian started pouring over every fight where Spider-Man got hurt and then compared them to the bruises and scrapes he came home with.</p>
<p>That’s probably what happened.</p>
<p>“So,” Roger says lightly, “is this the part where you try to convince us you’re into cosplay?”</p>
<p>John shakes his head, “would you believe me?”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell us, Deaky?”</p>
<p>“Because the more people that know the more risk it puts you all in danger,” John says honestly, “and I didn’t want you worrying.”</p>
<p>Freddie steps forward and wraps him in a hug, “John, my love, we were worried you’d gotten into an unsavory crowd.”</p>
<p>He smiles sheepishly, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Freddie steps back to say something but then Roger rushes forward to hug him and meet him in an incredibly intense kiss, “I didn’t get to properly thank you for saving my life that day.”</p>
<p>John returns the kiss eagerly, barely giving Roger time to catch his breath. When they break apart, he presses his head against Roger’s throat. He feels the humming pulse where they’re connected.</p>
<p>“Promise me next time you see a fight; you don’t just stand there?”</p>
<p>“I’ll try, but I’ll know that you are…” Roger answers quietly.</p>
<p>“I’ve been fine so far.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t think about how now he scans the crowd beneath him for familiar features. John knows he shouldn’t prioritize lives, but he can’t think about what would happen to him if he knew that it was his carelessness that got one of his hearts killed.</p>
<p>“Shh.”</p>
<p>John didn’t know that he had started crying. Freddie steps back up and swipes his fingers underneath his eyes. The tears smear and John offers a tired smile.</p>
<p>“I have a lot of questions,” Freddie says, kissing him gently.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you someday.”</p>
<p>He looks to where Brian is folding tightly in on himself. John moves past Freddie and Roger who look on in sympathy. Had he missed Brian withdrawing from them? Slowly he lifts Brian’s gaze to him, hazel eyes are filled with tears.</p>
<p>“Bri,” he says softly.</p>
<p>“I thought you were cheating on us,” Brian says, “and that they were forcing you – abusing…”</p>
<p>John pulls Brian into a hug kissing whatever skin he can reach, “no. Never. I would never. You three are the reason I want to go out there and fight. I want to make the world safer for you.”</p>
<p>Brian sniffles and kisses a spot on his throat, “you’ve got to promise that you’ll always try to come home.”</p>
<p>“I will never give up,” John agrees.</p>
<p>How could he? Tomorrow, he is sure will be filled with hurt and anger at his secrecy. Brian’s trust is not easily won back and apparently, he lost it at some point. He knows that Roger won’t let him leave the flat easily. Freddie is going to be even more mothering.</p>
<p>John knows that as long as they’re with him; he won’t stop trying to save the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>